Renos
by Lir-campy
Summary: Ver a la persona que amas con alguien más, es doloroso, pero saber que corre peligro, es una impotencia enorme, por no saber que hacer.


**Disclaimer: Blood soup no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pero la historia es mía.**

Les traigo otro pequeño One-shot, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Caminamos juntos por la solitaria calle, en un momento nuestras manos se rosaron, volteamos a vernos apenados y continuamos con nuestro andar.

Llegamos a la casa de él, me despedí un poco desganada, la verdad es que no me quería ir, al menos no todavía, di un leve suspiro, gire dispuesta a marcharme, pero en eso el me jalo de mi mano.

\- ¿q-quisieras quedarte un rato? - dijo él con un leve sonrojo- ¡claro, si no quieres no! - Se apresuró a decir

\- claro, puedo quedarme un rato – respondí con una enorme sonrisa, después de todo era lo que quería, estar con él, aunque fuera tan solo por un corto tiempo.

Abrió la puerta, dejando que yo pasara primero, ya adentro me limite a ver su casa, la verdad que no era muy grande, pero al menos era linda, sencilla, pero linda, mi atención rápidamente fue atraída asía una vieja grabadora, hace mucho que no veía una, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él me estaba hablando.

\- oye… te estoy hablando, no me ignores

-l-lo siento, estaba pensando, ¿Qué era lo que me decías? - dije un poco apenada, a veces era inevitable, mi mente simplemente se iba a vagar, quedando mi cuerpo, como un cascaron vacío… carente de vida.

\- hnm… te estaba diciendo que iré a tomar una ducha, ya sabes, por lo del club de deportes – su cara estaba tensa, su mirada fría, posada sobre mí – si tienes hambre, puedes ir a la cocina

\- … - sabía que tenía que responderle, pero me quede como una tonta viéndolo, él era tan perfecto, me encantaban sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, sus labios… ~ ¡Contrólate!, no debes pensar en eso~, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos, y me percaté de que él ya no estaba.

Husmeé el lugar por un rato, prendí la TV, ~programas irrelevantes~, me dirigí a la cocina y tome una manzana, estaba roja, se veía apetecible, di un gran mordisco, haciendo que un poco de líquido corriera por mi barbilla, para que finalmente bajara hasta mi pecho, ~genial~ pensé ~justo lo que necesitaba~, busque algo con lo que pudiera limpiarme, encontrando un trapo sobre la mesa, levante el trapo, debajo de el había un cassette.

Me picaba la curiosidad, pero aquello que iba a hacer no era lo correcto después de todo, pero él seguía en el baño, y parecía que no saldría en un buen rato.

"Hola, probando, probando… últimamente mis cintas no sirven, bueno no es culpa de ellas, es esta grabadora, necesitare otra."

No conforme con lo que había investigado, me dirigí a su habitación. Abrí la puerta con sigilo, entre, di una rápida revisada con la mirada, me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraba su PC, había otra cinta, emocionada por mi hallazgo, me dispuse a escucharla, " Me siento tan solo, quiero que alguien me ame, necesito cuidar de alguien, darle mi atención y mostrarle mi amor", me quede perpleja, él vivía solo, como no me di cuenta antes, vi su cama, se veía suave, me acerqué y la toque levemente, esta era la cama donde él dormía… mis mejillas se sentían calientes, por lo que supuse estarían rojas, me recosté sobre la cama, oliendo el cálido y dulce aroma de él, sumergí mi cabeza en sus almohadas, tratando de impregnar su esencia en mí, mis ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados, comencé a cerrarlos, el sueño era más fuerte, pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ya no supe de mí.

Me levante con dificultad, la habitación estaba oscura, por lo que supuse ya era noche, me deslice hasta que mis pies tocaran el suelo, camine un poco, para procurar no marearme, ya que estuve segura que no pasaría nada, comencé a caminar asía la puerta, la abrí lentamente, ~nada~, la sala de estar estaba vacía y silenciosa, así que me dispuse a salir.

El ambiente ahora era extraño, frío e incómodo, entre a la cocina, para ver si él se encontraba ahí, pero no había nadie, la luz parpadeante, proveniente del refrigerador me brindaba un poco de luz, encontrándome con un gran desastre, cereal tirado, platos rotos, las sillas rotas, la mesa estaba goteando, pero no podía distinguir que era lo que caía, busqué el apagador y encendí las luces. Salte asía atrás asustada, sobre la mesa estaba él, descuartizado, me deje caer en el suelo, soltando lágrimas, llore en silencio, voltee asía la pared, en ella estaba escrito con sangre: RANDY NO ES REAL.

¿Quién era Randy? Quería salir a investigar, pero la escena de Charlie me destrozaba, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de verlo, pero de nuevo algo más llamo mi atención, entre las sillas rotas había otra cinta, me acerque a ella y la tome, traía conmigo la grabadora, pero no me atrevía a escucharla, aunque tal vez podría ayudarme a saber que era lo que había pasado, un poco indecisa inserte el cassette.

"Este es nuestro primer día viviendo juntos", se escuchaba la voz de Charlie, ~entonces él si vivía, o vive con alguien~ pensé, sintiéndome mal por aquello.

"Vamos di algo, no seas tímida", esperé a que contestara, pero la cinta solo llegaba hasta ahí, me levanté dispuesta a marcharme en busca de ayuda, salí de la cocina, pero no sin antes ver por última vez a Charlie. Me dirigí a la puerta de salida, pero al acercarme al lugar me di cuenta que no había puerta, aterrada corrí al balcón, al llegar vi que mi sospecha era correcta, no podía salir de aquel lugar, estaba en medio de la nada, como si estuviera la casa flotando por el espacio, pose mi mano en mi frente y suspire frustrada, era imposible que fuera un sueño, pellizqué mi mejilla, esperanzada, pero nada paso.

Me senté en el sofá e intenté prender el televisor, pero este no se encendió, me levanté para revisar que estuviera conectado, encontrándome con otra cinta, desesperada la inserté y la reproduje.

"Otra vez soy yo, últimamente ella se comporta raro, hoy ha tirado el cereal favorito de Randy, tendré que ir a comprar más"

Esa cinta no proporcionaba muchas pistas, así que comencé a revisar la casa, entre al baño encontrando el espejo roto, me acerque, percatándome que a través del espejo estaba Charlie, abrí los ojos sorprendida, él estaba bañándose, me sonroje, al instante una imagen me vino a la mente, en donde él estaba conmigo bañándose, ~No debes pensar en eso, al menos no en este momento~ saque toda idea pervertida de mi mente, escuche un ruido, haciendo que volteara de nuevo al espejo, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a…

\- ¿¡Qué!?- grite –pero, esa, ¿Soy yo?

Mi yo se acercaba a Charlie, introduciéndose en la bañera, acerco su mano intentando tocarlo, él volteo y la vio sorprendido, se miraron varios segundos, hasta que poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se rozaron y yo desesperada comencé a golpear el espejo.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, es mío, no lo toques! - gritaba desesperada, golpeando cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que pedazos del vidrio cayeran. Y como si fuera un milagro, Charlie volteo asía el espejo.

\- ¿Oyes eso? – pregunto mirando el espejo – parecen golpes y vienen del espejo- intento acercarse, pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo

-No es nada grave, recuerda que hay vecinos, quizá estén clavando algo, ven vamos a comer- lo convenció, empujándolo fuera de ahí, pero antes de salir volteo al espejo sonriéndome victoriosa.

\- ¡Maldita! – golpee el espejo por última vez, haciendo que este cayera por completo, descubriendo otra cinta, quería saber que le había pasado al otro Charlie y no quería que a mi Charlie le pasara lo mismo, así que decidida inserté el casete.

"Randy me ha dicho que ella ya no es de fiar, pero… yo realmente la amo."

La cinta acabo, quedando en silencio, quería regresar y protegerlo, pero no sabía cómo salir de aquel lugar.

Regresé a la sala de estar, comencé a caminar en círculos, pensando en una solución, pero ya había revisado toda la casa, o al menos casi toda, mis ojos miraron lo que parecía ser mi única salvación, una habitación que no había revisado. Abrí la puerta lentamente, el lugar estaba oscuro, por lo que busque el apagador, cuando lo encontré, lo presione, pero nada paso, resignada comencé a caminar a oscuras.

\- ¡Ay! - mi pierna había chocado con lo que parecía ser la cama, mi vista poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, dejándome ver figuras negras, pero mi atención se dirigió a la ventana, ya que cerca de ahí había una silueta, que parecía ser de una persona, me acerque para visualizarlo mejor, estire mi mano para tocarlo, pero al instante la luz se encendió, quedando a la vista lo que parecía ser un muñeco, en la parte superior tenía una máscara de reno, la cual se encontraba desfigurada, el cuerpo destrozado, lleno de cortadas, toque su cabeza, en cuanto recibió el contacto, la cabeza cayo, dejando a la vista un cassette, lo inserté en la grabadora y comenzó a reproducirse.

"¿Por qué quieres que grabe esto?... ¿Es muy importante lo que me dirás?... ¡Claro que no! Él no es un muñeco, Randy es mi hermano y está vivo… ¡No! Déjalo, no le hagas eso, confiaba en ti, debí escuchar a Randy cuando me dijo que ya no te tuviera confianza, pero no le creí, pensé que eras distinta, quise creer que no eras una más, que no eras como ELLA…"

La cinta comenzó a fallar, haciendo que no se escuchara bien lo que decían, lo único apreciable eran golpes lejanos y después nada, la cinta se había botado. Me senté en la cama a observar el muñeco.

-Así que, tu eres Randy- dije al aire, aunque para este punto era bastante lógico que este muñeco fuera Randy – y decir que por ti Charlie murió… pero no tienes la culpa, fue ella quien lo hizo, todo es culpa suya, pero matar a alguien que amas, por un muñeco, ella sí que está loca – la habitación quedo en silencio de nuevo, era obvio que no recibiría respuesta, me levante de mi asiento, para revisar la habitación, pero mi acción fue detenida por algo, voltee y mis ojos se abrieron, mostrando sorpresa.

\- ¿R-Randy? – pregunte asustada, intente soltarme, pero el agarre era fuerte.

-Regresaras, tú eres igual, entonces lo único que queda es obligar a Moe que regrese y se quede con Randy, para siempre…

\- ¿Eres tú, Charlie? – el muñeco se levantó, abrió un hoyo, que parecía ser una especie de portal, en la entrada había una cosa rosada, parecida a un perro, combinado con un toro, pero más rara.

\- ¡Soy un petecan! – grito la cosita –Ofrezco mis servicios de teletransporte por toda la galaxia sideral – Randy me empujo dentro, la cosa me comenzó a absorber, quedando rodeada de un túnel rosa con rayas moradas, intenté regresar, pero no pude, estaba cerrado, comencé a caminar, recordando como Charlie había dicho mi nombre con tanto odio, aunque no era directamente para mí, y no era mi Charlie, aun así, dolía. El túnel no parecía tener final, caminé varios minutos, incluso horas, pero no había señales de alguna salida, me senté a descansar, observaba las líneas moradas, combinarse con las líneas rosas, el suave vaivén hacía que las líneas fueran más hipnóticas, me deje llevar por aquel arrullo, sintiendo que el lugar me absorbía, cada vez me hundía más, así que reaccione, no era una alucinación, en verdad el túnel me absorbía, intente salir, pero lo único que conseguía era hundirme más, mi cabeza era lo que faltaba, pero no tardó mucho en ser absorbida, quedándome a oscuras y sin poder respirar. Sentí que iba cayendo, y que algo hacia presión debajo de mí, como si mi cuerpo estuviera atorado en la boca de un hoyo, intentando salir, entonces me sentí como la pasta de dientes, o como…

~Creo que a esta cosa le hace falta fibra~ bromee sobre mi situación, aunque tal vez en otro momento me hubiera muerto de risa, pero en la situación que estaba ni siquiera hablar podía. La cosa por fin había podido expulsarme, dejándome caer al vacío, al menos fue lo que creí hasta que aterricé en algo blando, acostada sobre aquella cosa, vi como el hoyo del túnel se cerraba y desaparecía, me incorporé, para observar el lugar donde me encontraba.

-La habitación de Charlie, ¿He regresado? – me levante, camine asía la puerta con cautela, abrí un poco la puerta, revise que no hubiera nadie y salí al comprobar que nadie andaba por ahí.

-Moe- me llamo desde la puerta de la cocina –has despertado, ven he preparado la cena.

-S-sí- dije un poco confusa, me acerqué a él y juntos entramos a la cocina.

-Espero que no te incomode cenar cereal, pero es lo único que sé cocinar- se disculpó, sonrosándose en el acto

-Está bien, si es algo que tú has hecho- sonreí nerviosa, nos sentamos a comer, el silencio que había era un poco incómodo, a pesar que amaba a Charlie, me sentía rara a lado de él, por los acontecimientos anteriores, tenía dudas, pero y si todo era un sueño, entonces él pensaría que estaba loca.

-Charlie…-guardé silencio, pensando en cómo decirle aquello - ¿Qué hay en la habitación que está a lado del balcón? – me arrepentí al instante de preguntar eso, pero era lo mejor, ya que no pensaba decirle que vi a su yo de otra dimensión, muerto.

-Pues era la habitación de mi hermano Randy, pero él y la señora, bueno, mi madre, murieron en un accidente- al decirme eso, su vista se ensombreció, haciendo que me diera un escalofrío - ¿Quieres entrar? - pregunto con una sonrisa fingida.

-Si no te incomoda

-Claro que no, vamos- me jalo de la mano, llevándome asía la puerta de la habitación de Randy, abrió la puerta dejando ver algo familiar para mí, los mismos muebles, la ventana, solo que no estaba el muñeco de Randy sentado cerca de esta, lo diferente y un poco sospechoso era un peluche de un reno posado en la cama.

-Ese es el peluche que Randy me dio en mi cumpleaños, el ultimo que estuvo conmigo- hablo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar sobre la habitación- ahora me sentía mal, por sospechar que él tendría un muñeco, y que diría que estaba vivo.

-No te preocupes, tenías que saberlo en algún momento, ya que vivirás aquí, bueno, solo si tú quieres claro

\- ¡Sí!, si quiero- brinque a sus brazos, haciendo que cayéramos a la cama.

Los días pasaron, siempre levantarse a lado de la persona que amas, deja un buen estado de humor, por lo que yo siempre estaba feliz, Charlie a veces se veía triste, por lo que siempre procuraba reanimarlo, aunque había días que él pedía estar solo, a pesar de que me dolía, yo respetaba su decisión.

"Hola, soy yo de nuevo, hace tanto tiempo que ya no hacía esto, esta cinta es para ti Randy, Moe es una buena chica, por lo que no causara problemas, claro… siempre y cuando ella no sepa de que tu estas aquí, atrapado dentro de ese peluche."

* * *

Esta historia era un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace mucho, cuando termine el juego, pensé que sería entretenido hacer un fic, cuando estaba jugando el juego, se me vinieron a la mente varias ideas, pero solo eran ideas sueltas, hasta hace poco termine el fanfic, sé que es corto, pero me cuesta demasiado narrar, así que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento.

Es como una historia alterna de la original, o algo así, lo dejare a criterio de ustedes.


End file.
